Ngabuburit Time
by YuMi Project
Summary: Ngabuburit? Hm...apa yang akan dilakukan S.E.E.S. untuk melewatkan waktu ngabuburit?


Hallooooow~ menyambut bulan puasa kali ini YuMiPro ngebuat fic khusus ngabuburit (ya...walaupun pas publish lewat sama lebaran ya...-_-) Oia, ide ini diambil pas Kagami bikin risoles mayo sama tante... (entah otak kesambet apa, bikin risoles malah dapet ide -_-) Oke lah, selamat membaca :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ngabuburit Time (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

Ngabuburit biasa disebut-sebut sebagai 'ritual wajib' sebelum berbuka puasa bagi sebagian orang yang melakukan ibadah puasa. Biasanya, kebiasaan ini tidak bisa lepas dari kita yang biasa melakukan kegiatan ngabuburit, termasuk para anggota S.E.E.S. Berbuka puasa hanya tinggal satu setengah jam lagi. Namun, mereka belum menemukan kegiatan untuk ngabuburit.

"Duh...kira-kira ngabuburit ngapain ya?" tanya Minako pada semua teman-temannya di Iwatodai Dorm.

Semua berpikir dalam kesunyian, tak selang beberapa detik kemudian Akihiko memecah keheningan tersebut, "Bagaiamana kalau kita membuat makanan berbuka puasa saja?" usulnya.

"Oh, boleh juga tuh!" seru Junpei setuju.

"Aku setuju!" seru Mitsuru tak kalah hebohnya.

"Tapi, makanan apa?" tanya Minako kebingungan, "Memangnya di kulkas ada apa saja?"

Yukari, yang paling dekat dengan kulkas, membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat isinya dengan baik-baik, "Di sini cuma ada telur, daging asap, keju, dan mayonaise," jawab Yukari singkat.

"Kalau di dalam lemari?" tanya Mitsuru pada Aigis yang lagi nangkring di atas lemari. (mau berak kali ya dia... -_-)

"Di sini cuma ada tepung terigu..." jawab Aigis dengan nada sok imut. (kayaknya kesambet sesuatu deh makhluk ini... -_-)

"Gue punya ide!" seru Shinjiro tiba-tiba, "Gimana kalo kita bikin risoles mayonaise?"

"Oh iya, betul juga!" seru Minako, "Kita bikin risoles mayonaise aja, okeee?"

"OKEEEEEEE!" teriak yang lain, kecuali Mitsuru dan Shinjiro. (secara, mereka jaim gitu loh)

* * *

><p>Waktu berbuka puasa hanya tinggal satu jam lagi. Atas instruksi Minako, tim pembuat risoles mayonaise terbagi menjadi 3 tim: pembuat adonan kulit, perebus bahan makanan, dan pemotong bahan. Di tim pembuat adonan kulit ada Minako dan Shinjiro, di tim perebus makanan ada Junpei, Yukari, dan Aigis, lalu di tim pemotong bahan ada Mitsuru dan Akihiko.<p>

Mari kita lihat keadaan mereka...

**-Minako and Shinjiro's Condition-**

Shinjiro sibuk mengaduk-aduk adonan tepung yang dicampur dengan air, telur dan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sementara itu, bukannya membantu Shinjiro, Minako malah diam memeperhatikan yang lain bekerja.

"Hei, jangan melihat yang lain terus, bantu aku," seru Shinjiro pada Minako degan nada garangnya, "dan, jangan duduk di atas meja, kau kan perempuan,"

"Iya, iya," Minako berdiri dari meja tempatnya duduk barusan.

"Cepat masukan tambahan telurnya,"

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Minako tida sebagus apa yang dipikirkan Shinjiro. Bukannya memasukan telur, gadis itu malah melumeri pipi Shinjiro dengan tepung terigu yang tersisa.

"Hoi! Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" teriak Shinjiro dengan keras saking emosinya. Namun, Minako malah membelelkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauh dari Shinjiro.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" serunya sambil terus berlari menjauh.

"Kemari kau!" Shinjiro pun mengejar Minako yang berlari lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Minako berlari tak tentu arah, mulai dari pantry, meja makan, hingga lobby. Tapi, begitu memasuki lobby, Minako malah menemui jalan buntu.

"Nah, tertangkap kau..." suara itu terdengar pelan di telinga Minako. Mungkin, jaraknya hanya dua centi dari telinganya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah begitu mengetahui Shinjiro memegangi kedua tangannya, "cepat, bantu aku membuat adonan kulit,"

Minako hanya mengangguk pelan, tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya karena tersipu. (Ken : "Yeee, bulan puasa dia malah pacaran, ajaran sesat ini -_-")

**-Junpei, Yukari, and Aigis' Condition-**

TREK TREK

Junpei mencoba membesarkan api di kompor yang sekarang tengah berada di depan kebotakannya. Sudah berkali-kali calon Voldemort itu mencoba, namun tetap saja gagal.

"Woi, Yuka-tan!" panggil Junpei sekeras toa, "Kok api di kompornya nggak gede-gede sih?"

"Nggak tau," jawab Yukari yang sedang menyiapkan air untuk merebus telur, "coba tanya sama Aigis sana!"

"Buset dah, Yuka-tan sinis banget sih," Junpei memonyongkan bibirnya sepanjang lima kilometer. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Junpei langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yukari ke Aigis, "Ai-chan, tau nggak gimana caranya supaya bikin apinya membesar?"

"Oooooh, tunggu bentar," ucap Aigis. Ia berjalan mendekati kompor tersebut dan menghadapkan pantatnya di depan kompor.

"Lha, Ai-chan mau ngapain?" tanya Junpei yang sweatdropped sampai seember penuh.

"Liat aja sendiri," jawab Aigis cuek.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

BROOOOT PRUUUT TUT TUT TUT SIAPA HENDAK TURUUUN~ (jiah, dewa amat ada kentut bunyinya lagu naik kereta api)

DUAAAAR

"*ohok* *ohok* Semuanya selamaaaat?" teriak Yukari dari kejauhan.

"Rambutnya mas Junpei nggak selamat! Rambutnya ilang semuaaa!" jawab Aigis ngasal garing krenyes-krenyes kriuk-kriuk.

"EMANG DARI DULU GUE BOTAK, DODOOOL!" teriak Jupei sewot, "KETULARAN PEPPY THE XPLORER SIH NGGAK APA-APA, TAPI NGGAK GINI-GINI JUGA KALEEEEEE!"

**-Mitsuru and Akihiko's Condition-**

Mereka berdua tetap diam memotong berblok-blok keju. Namun akibat kesunyian itu, aura di antara mereka menjadi terasa tak enak. Akihiko yang sudah tidak kuat merasakan aura yang mencekik tersebut pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Mitsuru berbicara, tapi, apa yang bisa ia bicarakan dengan Mitsuru? Ekskul mereka berbeda, masalah S.E.E.S. juga selalu dibicarakan bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Strategi melawan shadow selanjutnya? Ah, itu bukan masalah Mitsuru! Semuanya serba salah, semuanya susah dibicarakan. Tapi...

"Hari ini cerah ya,"

Akihiko kaget. Tangannya yang sedaritadi memotong blok keju terhenti, memusatkan otot-otot lehernya untuk menoleh dari keju ke arah asal suara tersebut, Mitsuru.

"I––iya ya, cerah," jawab Akihiko canggung, masih kaget karena baru pertama kali melihat Mitsuru berbasa-basi.

"Nggak usah canggung," ucap Mitsuru, "jujur saja, aku juga tidak suka melakukan ini,"

"Kamu tidak suka berbicara denganku?" tebak Akihiko.

Mitsuru menggeleng. "Bukan," jawabnya, "maksudnya, aku tidak suka membuat risoles mayonaise, aku alergi dengan mayonaise, ingat?"

"Terus, kenapa kau ikut membuat ini?" tanya Akihiko yang penasaran, "Padahal, kamu kan bisa bilang kalau tidak mau ikut,"

"Ini semua kulakukan demi Arisato," jawab Mitsuru sambil terus memotong blok keju dengan teliti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tau kan, Arisato naksir sama Aragaki?"

Akihiko manggut-manggut. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius, baru kali ini dia tahu kalau ada cinlok di Iwatodai Dorm.

"Begitu juga sebaliknya," Mitsuru meneruskan ucapannya, "Aragaki juga suka sama Arisato, tapi dia tidak bisa berterus terang saking jaimnya,"

"Oh, jadi begitu," Akihiko meneruskan memotong blok keju yang sudah ada di depan matanya, "darimana kau tau soal itu?"

"Mereka berdua sering curhat padaku," jawab Mitsuru, kali ini sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud menjadi 'mak comblang' untuk mereka?" tebak Akihiko.

"Menjadi seorang 'cupid' untuk kedua orang yang sedang kasmaran adalah suatu kehormatan," senyum di wajah Mitsuru semakin melebar, "Mungkin, ini juga akan menjadi suatu pengalaman yang tak terlupakan,"

"Hmph, mungkin kau benar juga," kali ini sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut keabuan itu, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu, oke?"

Mitsuru terbelalak, kaget. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menawarkan diri untuk membantunya dalam masalah tersebut. Gadis berambut merah marun itu menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, membuat huruf 'o' dengan kedua jarinya itu.

"Oke!" seru Mitsuru. Keduanya terkikih pelan, larut dalam keseruan perbincangan mereka.

'Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya ya?' pikir Mitsuru dalam hati, 'Padahal, aku memiliki alasan lain untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini, aku ingin terus bersamamu, Akihiko... '

* * *

><p>Waktu berbuka puasa hanya tinggal menghitung menit. Risol-risol mayonaise sudah dilipat-lipat oleh Fuuka dan Ken yang tidak ada kerjaan dan digoreng oleh Aigis dan Koromaru(?).<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian...

TEK TEREK TEK DUNG DUNG DUNG

"Yeeeeey! Buka puasa!" seru semuanya. Akhirnya, semuanya pun berbuka dengan segelas teh manis, semangkuk es buah, dan setumpukan risol mayonaise.

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Wah, akhirnya selesai~ XDD<p>

Uhm...kayaknya daripada disebut fic spesial bulan puasa, ini mah lebih pas jadi prequel Be My Love ya... -_-

Last, selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :D

Very last, review? :3


End file.
